Losing Tai
by LillyAngel
Summary: COMPLETE: Tai dies. What do Sora, Kari and Agumon feel about it? Rated to be on the safe side. Very sad. Bring tissue.
1. Part 1: Sora

(A/N: This story has character death. It is also very sad. I was in one of my dark moods when I wrote this. It will be made of 3 parts: Sora's POV, Kari's POV and Agumon's POV.)  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I could remember it like it was yesterday. Bright balls of fire, loud horrifying screams of pain, sounds of explosions, and the sickening blood. Blood. Red blood. Red the color of apples, the color of the flowers in my mom's small flower shop. Red blood pouring out from Tai's stomach. I watched him in pain his life filtered away. Tai is dead. I cry no more tears, for they all left in the time that followed the incident. Tai is dead. Tai is dead. The words race in my head like bees.  
  
I was the only girl apart from Kari and his mom who ever really loved him. I used to be in love with Matt, but that all changed when he broke my heart. I had always relied on Tai to help me heal, but now he is gone. Gone like the wind. Gone like time itself. Gone. The word rang in her head like a horrible bell. Tai was gone. Tai was dead. He saved Agumon, yet could not save himself. He died a heroic, but stupid death.  
  
Oh my Tai, why did have to die saving Agumon when you know Digimon never really die? Why did you have to leave us? Why did you have to make us so sad? Mom says I need time to heal, but a thousand years would not be enough time. Not while I still feel the pain.  
  
A deep, dark pain. One that rips me apart and tears my insides. A pain that would stay there forever. Forever. Till the very day I die. The very hour in which I am freed from this.  
  
Why, oh why did you have to die? You left us all in pain. But death has now taken its toll on you and us. Stupid Tai. 


	2. Part 2: Kari

(A/N: This is part two of Losing Tai. I forgot to do the disclaimer last time. So I'll do it now.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And you really thought that I do?  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I miss Tai. I miss him with all my heart. He was the best big brother in the whole world. He was also the most understanding brother. But now he's gone. Gone. Gone forever. Never coming back. Tai was a leader, a helper and a friend. He was good at a lot of things. Things he would never do again. His short life was full of happy memories.  
  
Memories that will never fade away. Memories that would live on forever. He will live on forever in our hearts. Why did it have to end so soon? He had a whole life full of hope and expectance. He wanted to be either a diplomat and Professional soccer player. We are all in mourning. I have never been so sad in my entire life.  
  
I cry tears, salty tears. I feel as if my world has come to an end. Just like Tai's world. Ended. Never beginning again. There is no one who can really comfort me. My parents are sad enough as it is. TK, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody have tried but I just want them to leave me alone. Leave me to cry my own tears.  
  
The others are all sad too. Sora just cried and cried after for the longest time. Matt was deathly pale for about two months and he still hasn't fully recovered. And Agumon. Poor Agumon. Tai was his best friend, and he died trying to save him. I think that Agumon will never get over his loss. I don't any of us will get over his being dead. He is gone.  
  
Gone. 


	3. Part 3: Agumon

A/N: this is repost of Agumon's POV. Due to ff's new policy, I had to remove "My Immortal" from the text. Quite sad really because it was so nice with it in. I might repost this later with one of my own songs in place of it.

Losing Tai: Agumon's POV

Tai. You were my most bestest friend ever. Why did you have to die? I am so lonely now without you. My friend. My best friend is gone. Gone forever. Why did you have you die saving me friend? I never die. I am like an immortal. I will never die. Well, at least till someone deletes my data permanently.

I don't know what I'll do without you. For now I'll wander around aimlessly but then what? Will I be deleted? Will I just waste away to nothing at all? What will become of me in 10 years? What will become of everyone else? Will Sora have gotten over you? Will we all forget about you? No, never. We will always remember you dear Tai. Till we all die.

I try to cry, but no tears come. I wish I could cry. It would be so much easier just to cry and cry until I can't cry anymore. But, I feel nothing. Nothing at all. There's a hole in my heart, in the place where you used to be. There, the wind flows through it. It is empty, hollow.

I can no longer feel. I can not kill myself, for I would simply just come back. I wish I could make you come back. Make you come back so you can experience the life that was torn away from you so violently.

Goodbye friend.

Goodbye Tai.

_Fini_


End file.
